Goodbye
by KazeLightbringer
Summary: Does love need not be unrequited, for it to be worth fighting for? Rei x Usagi.


Does love need not be unrequited, for it to be worth fighting for? How do you know when 'enough' is enough? Why am I having trouble letting go a feeling that is not even returned? How do you say goodbye to something that has been a big part of your life?

--

She said that I didn't really love her, that I was only blind. Yes, I do admit that I have poor eyesight, but I am not blind, and neither did I use my eyes the first time that I looked at her more than five months ago.

_'The heart sees things that the eyes cannot.'_ she smiled at me. My heart saw her heart. And then I fell...

--

I once said that **I will love her as long as she's a part of my life**. As much as I hate breaking up my promises, I have no choice but to give up this one.

It's not that I didn't love her. Yes, I did, and I even fell twice. Imagine that. Falling in love with the same stupid person. How stupid.

It's not because I couldn't bear the pain anymore. There is no pain. In fact, the only thing that exists in my heart right now is a big void of nothingness.

It's not because she is not worthy of this feeling. She's a wonderful person. Her eyes have this certain sparkle in them whenever she smiles. Which she often does, btw. And neither is it because I think that I am not worthy.

There's something lacking. I know there is, I just don't know what. Maybe it's maturity that she lacks. Maybe I'm a bit disappointed because she doesn't seem to be serious at viewing things. Maybe it's too much positive outlook in life. Maybe it's because she always smiles.

But whatever it is, I don't really care about it anymore. I'm tired of thinking. It's about time I save myself from this madness.

--

Yesterday was the first day that I didn't wait for her to finish her classes. It was a start, a sad start, of moving on with my life. Moving on, and not trying, because I will move on, no matter how painful it may be.

I didn't even saw her. I skipped my classes for the whole day. I didn't even bother on 'sniping' for her outside her classrooms. I wasn't even in the mood to socialize with people other than our common friends.

All I wanted to do all day is to stare at the ceiling. And try not to think about all those moments that I shared with her. Those moments, that would soon be forgotten as I try to erase her from my system, from my heart, from my soul, from my mind, and from my life.

Goodbye to the love that kept me inspired for the past five years. This will be the last time that I will dwell on things that happened, should have happened, and never will happen, between us. Believe me when I say that **I loved you for who you really are**, and not because of how you look.

Thanks for the friendship, though I know that that's the only thing I could share with you.

**Thanks for the happy thoughts that almost made me fly.**

So I guess this is it...

**Sayonara, Tsuki no Hime.**

_Of all the things I've believed in__  
__I just want to get it over with__  
__Tears form behind my eyes__  
__But I do not cry__  
__Counting the days that pass me by _

_I've been searching deep down in my soul__  
__Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old__  
__It feels like I'm starting all over again__  
__The last three years were just pretend__  
__And I said, _

_Goodbye to you__  
__Goodbye to everything that I knew__  
__You were the one I loved__  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to __  
__The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

_I still get lost in your eyes__  
__And it seems that I can't live a day without you__  
__Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away__  
__To a place where I am blinded by the light__  
__But it's not right _

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time__  
__I want what's yours and I want what's mine__  
__I want you__  
__But I'm not giving in this time _

_And when the stars fall__  
__I will lie awake__  
__You're my shooting star_

-- **Goodbye To You**, by Michelle Branch

Author's Note:

Yo, sorry about the mistake I made. This one-shot is about Rei and Usagi, not Haruka and Michiru.

It was an honest mistake. And I apologize for it. (This is what happens when I overwork myself T.T)

I just feel like writing a sad monologue about them…

Disclaimer:

Rei, Usagi, and the rest of the BSSM gang belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.  
While the song is owned by Michelle Branch, her producer, and its writer.


End file.
